


Mistletoe

by orphan_account



Series: Carmilla's 12 Days Of Christmas [4]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Because of Reasons, Carmilla - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and stuff, Gen, Hollstein - Freeform, LaFerry - Freeform, Lawdorf, Mistletoe, Okay I'll stop now, just ships, many ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the fourth day of Christmas, this writer chose to show the Carmilla cast under the mistletoe!</p><p>Just some Christmas fluff, Carmilla style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimers apply.
> 
> Also, I kind of slapped myself while writing this. I don't even know how/ why. The world will never know.

To get into the Christmas spirit, the two rival houses of Silas University (Zeta Omega Mu and the Summer Society) had taken to setting up mistletoe in various places.

Of course, it wouldn’t be the Zetas and SumSoc without some competition.

It was decided that whichever house had more people kissing under their respective house’s mistletoes would receive a plastic trophy bought at a local thrift store, the title of ‘House of Awesomeness,’ and bragging rights until next Christmas.

Suffice to say, the two houses were pumped up and ready to go.

The first victim for the Summer Society turned out to be the harried floor don Lola Perry and her trusty best friend, LaFontaine the unofficial truth speaker. As exams piled up on the students, each dorm room was filled with frantic students trying to cram as much information into their already overworked minds as they could. And Perry was mobbed by young students asking questions about their classes and whether or not any of the don’s holiday plans would interfere with their class schedules.

So LaF, while amused, decided to rescue their best friend by pulling her from the circle of worried students. Unfortunately, they misjudged the collective strength and determination of the group of girls who really needed to know the answers to their impending crisis. So with a grunt and extra effort exerted by the biology major, Perry came tumbling into the arms of LaFontaine, the momentum causing both of them to slip and land on the ground.

“Ow. Are you alright, Perr?” LaF asked as the disgruntled floor don untangled herself from her best friend.

“I’m fine; the better question is, are _you_ hurt anywhere?” she replied as her hands checked LaF’s person for bumps and/ or bruises. The unmistakable sound of a gaggle of girls giggling made both of them look up at the group of previously murderous students now pointing to an object strung above their heads.

“Wha--?”

It was mistletoe, taped to a string and attached to the vent in the ceiling of the hallway with a red label next to it marked SumSoc. Well, it looks like the houses are up to their usual shenanigans.

“Perr, you don’t have to –“ LaFontaine began, only to be shut up in surprise by Perry leaning in and pecking their lips gently and timidly. The biology major’s face turned an alarming shade of red that was even brighter than their hair, and they could only stare at the girl in front of them in silence.

“What are you all looking at? You all have work to do, shoo!” Perry regained her mother hen demeanor and stood up with her hands on her hips, looking at the students in disapproval until they all went on their way, giggling and looking back at the floor don and her best friend, LaF accepting Perry’s hand to help them up from the ground.

No one noticed the Summer Society sister lurking behind a corner, ticking off a mark on her clipboard as Perry and LaFontaine snuck glances at each other in a shy manner.

 

Later that day, across campus, the Zetas were close to tying the score with Summer Society; they just needed one more couple to effectively be head to head with the Summer Psychos. Luckily, Kirsch spotted Danny heading towards one of the Zeta bundles, and who should be walking towards her from the opposite direction but Elizabeth Spielsdorf, confounded ex-roommate of one Laura Hollis. He smirked; this should be interesting.

“Betty, hey!” Danny called out to get Betty’s attention, jogging to meet her. Since the rescue, Danny had been going out of her way to make Betty feel at home in this strange university; it wasn’t her fault that she was basically kidnapped, and since she didn’t know anyone well enough, Danny decided to befriend the standoffish girl.

(Unbeknownst to her, Betty stopped right underneath the Zeta mistletoe tied to an overhanging branch. Things were going well for Kirsch).

“Oh, hey, Danny. How’re things going?” Betty greeted the tall redhead warmly. As far as she could tell, Danny Lawrence was the only normal person on campus, and she was actually academically intelligent and competent to boot. She didn’t see any harm in spending time with the English TA.

“You know, grading papers and getting ready for the holidays. How have you been? Any luck on the roommate hunt?”

That earned a sigh from the blonde. “No, unfortunately all of the rooms are filled since Carmilla came back. I don’t even get how so many people would actually want to go to this school.”

Danny rubbed her head sheepishly; she couldn’t bring up the fact that the Dean was basically manipulating people to attend the university again without upsetting Betty. “Well, if you want, you could stay with me at the Summer Society house. We’ve got plenty of room, and you can stay as long as you want.”

Betty lit up from the offer and unexpectedly threw her arms around her friend (are they friends?), smiling with gratitude and happiness. “Thank you so much, Danny. You have no idea how much this means to me.”

Danny just grinned at Betty, but then she looked up and saw the green bundle hanging above their heads.

“Uh, Betty…”

The blonde followed the redhead’s line of sight until she too saw the mistletoe. “Wow. Okay.”

The VP of the Summer Society was conflicted. It’s tradition, right? And her house is big on tradition. It’s why it’s always been all girls. Well, that and the fact that boys are the most idiotic people to ever inhabit the earth, but still. And it’s not like she hadn’t thought about kissing Betty. She is pretty cute, and in her height range.

Wait, whoa. Slow down. She’s a tentative friend; she might get upset if Danny just planted her lips all over hers with no prompting.

But there is a prompt- it’s called the mistletoe hanging above the two.

But it’s from the dudebros of Zeta Omega Mu. She can’t give them the satisfaction of having her kiss counted in their score.

But Betty might be offended if she didn’t kiss her.

But-

Danny’s inner war was interrupted by Betty leaning in slowly and tentatively pressing her lips against the TA’s. “Thank you for everything, Danny.”

And the redhead couldn’t remember why she even hesitated to kiss Betty in the first place.

In his hiding place, Kirsch marked another point on his clipboard. Zetas for the win, bro.

In the end, neither house won the title of ‘House of Awesomeness’ because they were stuck in a deadlock. The Summer Society sisters accused the Zeta dudebros of taking down some of the Summer Society mistletoe bundles, and the Zetas charged the Summer Psychos with cheating and making out under their own bundles. Needless to say, the argument escalated in a full on turf war once more.

 

Meanwhile, in room 307, Laura Hollis and Carmilla Karnstein were coming in through the doorway when Carmilla grabbed the smaller girl, spun her around, and kissed her soundly.

The journalism student looked above them. “Carm, there’s no mistletoe.”

The girl in leather pants and a red festive sweater merely shrugged while grinning. “I just wanted to kiss my beautiful girlfriend because I could, but since I apparently need a bundle of leaves to allow me this privilege,” she paused and pulled out mistletoe from her back pocket and held it above their heads, “will this suffice, cupcake?”

"Have you been carrying that around all day?"

"You'll never know, creampuff."

Laura shook her head fondly at Carmilla’s antics. “You’re such a dork.”

And the two kissed once more, oblivious to the shouting outside of their dorm from the battle-wracked campus.

**Author's Note:**

> For my Secret Santa. Have a great day, Sarah.


End file.
